In league with the devil
by zman123
Summary: Brandy knows that her father was the evil man responsible for so many awful deaths, including her own. But somehow she feels as if she just can't leave him behind despite everything she's been told by her dead friends who beg for her to come to her senses and leave the devil to his fate. But Brandy knows that two wrongs never make a right and choosing not to choose isn't a choice.


**Just a little oneshot I thought up after watching Death at Freddy's. Not very great, but my first attempt at a fanfiction for fnaf. All credit goes to Bonnie Bunny and Nightfall Prime. Also if you like this story and want me to write more FNAF stories like this, please let me know in the comments below. I worked very hard to make this as good as possible and any comments to support me would be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance for reading and please let me know how I did.**

"But he's a murderer" insisted the golden haired boy, a quiet anger in his voice. "There is no place for murderers and liars like him in our party. Leave him and be with your friends Brandy. Leave the bad man behind and come with us.". His mouth trembled slightly as he spoke, he had not been used to being able to speak like this for a while now.

He hadn't expected to speak again ever, since the horrible day when that man in the purple suit had him chocked to death after luring him away into that hidden room in the back of the pizzeria he and his brother loved.  
Yet against all his expectations and hopes, death had not been the end for him and his brother. They had been brought back to live once more by that kindly masked puppet. To live a painful life of an animatronic robot incapable of uttering a word when his mother came back once again to look for him.

But now, after what seemed so long, it would be over. He, his brother, and the other poor children who had fallen victim to that heartless murderer could go free. Into that divine place they called "heaven" where eternal bliss and their families waited for them. It was time for them to have their cake, and eat it too. Time they left this sorry excuse of a evil man behind, where he would suffer for eternity like he so richly deserved. Alfred couldn't wait to see the look on that man's face when they were each given a balloon, a ticket out of here for each of them except him.

It was a satisfying end, to the unsatisfying suffering he had endured.

. "But what about Daddy?" the black haired girl asked once more. "What happens to him once we leave."

Alfred looked once more at the cause of all his misery, at the charred corpse in the burned out remains of the Springtrap Costume his murderer had worn when he attempted to escape his well deserved fate, when Alfred and his friends now merely spirits after their untimely deaths at his hands had chased him into a backroom and cornered him as they prepared to take their revenge, the one purpose they still shared even in death.

Surely his friend Brandy should have been happy with him now that he had finally been stopped for good after so long. Surely Brandy should have been the most angry with him, since while that man to most of his friends and himself was a complete stranger on the day he had each of them barbarically killed, Brandy was his daughter and a father who would even think of murdering the child he himself had created and raised, didn't deserve words. It was just, unthinkable especially when Alfred thought of his own loving, caring mother who had probably driven herself long off the slippery slope when she tried and failed to track him or his brother down, and the other families who probably missed their children desperately enough to come back several times to the now rundown and crumbling establishment to search for them.

Alfred had been forced to watch painfully, as his mother called his and his brother's names several times as she returned with a flashlight and crowbar long after closing time to search for him. He had tried to call to her several things, knowing that in his animatronic state he was trapped in he had no way to coherently form even the most basic words he was once capable off, and Fredrick his brother in another animatronic bear suit gently placed a robotic hand on his metal shoulder to reassure him as well as sadly remind him that his endeavors were in vain and to stop trying.

Together they stood and watched as mom left the building in tears, wishing they could follow her but knowing it was impossible since their robotic bodies were programmed for them to remain in the pizzeria they had died in, and there was nothing any of them could do about that.

Years had passed since he last saw his mother walk past him, blind to his true identity. And years more had passed since the pizzeria they had been trapped in had finally been closed after an in depth investigation which had taken a long time to encourage was finally carried out. They closed what was by then more of a grave than a restaurant down, and had him and his friends still in their suits taken to a so called "fright attraction" as a memorial for all the poor souls that died in that massacre decades ago after their bodies were never found. The murderer, still in the odd costume that had killed him when he tried to hide in it, had been brought there too for some reason.

And it appeared that his killing spree and thirst for blood was not quite quenched yet after being left for 30 years to rot in the well obscured room he had barricaded himself in. It was a fitting punishment for such a evil man, especially since those 30 years he should have spent reflecting on his past mistakes had done nothing to restrain him from assaulting the new night guard, a charming and pleasant enough man who had been hired to look over this wretched place blissfully unaware of its dangers.

"Poor guy" Alfred could not help but think, despite his past experience with night guards and the threat he now knew all too well they posed. Well most of them anyway. This new guard did deserve some credit after he had chosen to support their cause, by doing the one thing he knew for sure would end their suffering.

And that was by burning the building to the ground, so that the souls trapped in the animatronic prison that had been their bodies were finally set free, and they could ascend to the afterlife together now that the murderer in his charred purple suit was rotting in the blackened remains of the Springtrap costume he had put on, hoping to cheat death once again.

Well this time he truly was dead, since Alfred could see his body was burned and it was neither moving nor breathing. A faint wet trail ran down the burned face. Tears? Alfred thought not. That man certainly hadn't cried any when he was deceitfully luring him, his brother and the other children who had become their only friends into his hideout so that he could secretly have them killed and hidden one by one.

"Leave your evil father behind and come with us." ordered Alfred, taking Brandy's arm. "He's not worth your sympathy."

The spirit girl in the purple sweater, floated closer to the man in the purple suit, or rather the near transparent form that had floated out from his corpse and who now sat sobbing in a corner. "I just wanted to make them happy" she made out, despite his quiet and weak voice which he whispered to himself in. "I wasn't, I wasn't myself."

She floated back to her dead friend, who stood impatiently holding his balloon clearly eager to quit the place. "We need to help him" she insisted "Give me another one of those balloons. We need to take him with us."

Alfred shook his head. "The puppet didn't give us enough balloons for us to be able to spare one for him. And even if we did have another balloon, I still wouldn't give it to the man who tricked me here. Now come on, lets go."

"D, don't leave me here." a quiet, pleading echoed from where the former security guard turned assassin or at least his ghost sat hunched down, his face turned away from his former victims who had become his torturers and tormentors during his time stuck in this "fright attraction" built for him to be trapped with them forever. And where he would remain for all of eternity without his own balloon.

Brandy looked at the puppet as for the first time, he took off his mask revealing a young timid boy who looked to be even younger than the rest of the group of children stood around him. She perused the children happily still being holding the balloons they had been given, gazing skyward for when the moment soon came for them to finally go free and far away from here at last. Where they could finally be their own person once again, free from this world of devils and blatant lies.

Then she looked once more at her father, the "monster" as they called him as he sat moping in the corner by the wall, part of his body going through the wall as he leaned back in his grief, now that he was a ghost with no physical form like the rest of them. He turned to face his daughter, his face buried in his hands as his sobs became weaker, and fainter now that he had exhausted the last of his energy pleading for help, and when that failed begging for mercy.

She could tell that he was trying to look directly at her, but fear was making it difficult. The tables had really turned. Now she and her friends were the monsters with complete power over him, and he was their helpless pathetic victim unable to do anything more than beg as they unleashed their torrent of abuse upon the broken man. It reminded her of when years ago, she had become his first victim as he pinned her to a bed and stabbed at her until blood welled from her chest, covering the floor around her in a carpet of red as her sight faded and he was grinning maliciously all the while.

It made her upset. Yet deep down inside her, she still felt despite her anger that the man who she saw in her final moments was not really her father. Something at work had clearly pushed him off the edge, and he had dived off the slippery slope knowing what he was about to get into was neither smart nor logical. Something had taken him, and though Brandy couldn't tell what it was back then, she knew that it was bad from the tiring, fading eyes her father began to regard her with since the day of the incident involving "the bite" that drove the pizzeria he worked in into the downward spiral it could never recover from. Even now, she wondered if she could have helped him had she only knew what was troubling him then and avoided this whole mess.

She looked at him once again. He didn't look scary now, or cruel, just sad and broken. If he still had any malice towards the children who were now hovering above him rejoicing in his sadness, he certainly didn't show it. He was a ghost now, and couldn't do any harm if he wanted to.

Memories of the once good times they spent together as father and daughter flooded back through Brandy's mind as she looked down at the purple sweater she still wore, and at the purple security uniform her father still sat clad in even in death.  
"If you can save a life, you should." her father's once soft but serious voice echoed through her mind, when he one day was explaining to her what he called the trolley problem. "Choosing not to take any action is taking an action, when you could have done something but chose not to."

He would later go on to explain that it was this was what allowed so called atrocities such as the holocaust and the slave trade to happen. "People saw bad things being done in front of them with their own eyes, but because no one question it or complained about it, it didn't stop for a long time." he explained wistfully "The people who ignored the crimes are just as guilty as the criminals themselves because they could have done something but didn't. It the same if you ignore a badly injured man begging you to help him, since you were the only one who could have saved him but you didn't. You would be just as guilty as if you were the one who ran him down with a knife in the first place, there's no difference."

"Remember that next time you see someone that asks your help" he had concluded his sermon with "Since choosing not to do anything is making a choice, and normally not a good one if you want to be a good girl." before tucking her into bed and wishing her a pleasant goodnight.

She looked once more at her father. Of course he was a serial killer now, and of course she was angry that he had killed her and so many of her friends but though pity was not an emotion any serial killer expected even their closest relative to have, pity is what Brandy felt in that second as she watched her father dab at his face with his sleeve.

She returned to Alfred, whose hard set eyes hadn't softened one bit, and who had began to watch her suspiciously. "We can't just leave him here. He'll go mad. He's already been here for so long alone, while we at least had each other and the other children who came to see us." she reasoned. "He's been in more pain than any of us have and we should at least give him something."

"Ha!" Chuckled Alfred, folding his arms while shaking his head and averting his gaze away from hers.

"Whats wrong, Alfie?"

"You're just like him after all Brandy" he replied in a low, disappointed growl "I guess the rumor that some things like whether you're a mean or nice person really does run in the family. I really expected better of you. You can see what he did to us, and yet you'd rather forgive him even when you can see he's dangerous. I really don't understand you sometimes Brandy."

Brandy did not want to leave. What Alfred said about her father seemed cruel and wrong.

"If we don't help him, we're no better than him." protested Brandy, seeing that the other children would not wait long before the time came to leave and never come back. "So we need to give him a second chance. He's suffered enough as it is."

"Well then stay here and keep him company, if you're so worried about him." shouted her blonde haired friend, clearly having lost his temper as he raised his arms. "No one's forcing you to come so don't come then if he means that much to you. And I don't even know why he matters even the slightest to you."

"He's my father. And a good daughter doesn't leave her family behind if she can help it. You'd do the same if it was your daddy"

"Well my father isn't a mean serial murderer, who goes around picking on innocent kids who've done nothing wrong. My father doesn't stuff me into the oven and cook me alive simply because I asked him whether or not he liked Pizza when he was having an off day."

At the mention of pizza, one of the children, a blonde girl with a yellow shirt and short yellow hair let out a quiet sob and covered her eyes. Mere mention of ovens and Pizza's brought tears into her eyes, since they ultimately turned out to be what led her to her grave.

Brandy briefly glanced at her, clearly sad that she had hurt Oliv's feelings badly when she wound Alfred up with her loose tongue. Then she turned back to the blonde boy, who by now looked far less friendly with his narrowed eyes.

"Don't remind us of what's already happened and what we can't change." she said, taking care not to let her voice escalate into a shout. " The past is the past, and focusing on it will only bring out negative emotions we should have buried by now."

"So then let the past go and let your father stay here while you come with us to a brighter future and a better place" Alfred pointed out "If you take him with you, he'll only remind us of the sad things that happened to us in the past, and he'll stop you from enjoying the future you could have with us. Don't we matter to you at all?"

"It's all my fault" the man in the purple suit thought out loud "I'm a bad father"

Brandy realized that she had only seconds left before the puppet would tell her and her friends to release their balloons into the sky, and anyone who didn't let go of their balloon or didn't have a balloon would be left in this burnt down ruin, to spend a long time in solitude and hurt. Especially her father, who despite being dead would no doubt continue to feel the burning sensation of fire. Even if the fire had freed him from his animatronic costume, it had not mended the scars left on his abdomen, back, legs, face and a range of other places which had been lacerated by the deadly suit.

She gripped Alfred by the sleeve, and forced him to stare into her unblinking eyes. He shivered slightly.

"If you're really my friend, you'd understand what I mean when I say that without my father (who was in fact a very altruistic and caring father before the "bite") there's nothing for me in heaven since without him, there's no way I can ever be part of a happy, normal family again. And if you really care about me right now, you'll tell the puppet to give out another balloon so that daddy can come with us."

"And if I say no because I don't feel he deserves another chance, and I don't like him?"

"Then you can forget about us being friends since you clearly don't understand that heaven is for good people that do good things and leaving your family behind like they mean nothing to you at all, is not what a good person would do. And you'll never see me again since I'll be here, comforting daddy until he feels better. It'll be sad, but eventually he'll feel better with me around, and we can sort of be a happy family again like we were. So go on, leave. I don't want to be friends with a jerk who doesn't know when its time to bury it." Brandy said with a scowl, as she floated down, intending to wrap her arm around her father who was finally beginning to come to his senses as he took his arm away from his face, and began to look at his daughter with a mixture of utter shock, and sheer confusion.

Alfred shook his head once again, and looked at his brother Fredrick who had crept up behind them while they were arguing and had so far listened in silence.

Fredrick nodded, and gestured for his brother to go and talk to the Puppet.

Alfred hissed, and spread his arms out, but Fredrick only motioned once more for his brother to go and carry out Brandy's order.

Alfred dropped his head somewhat, his brother might have been a terrible singer and a big softie who frequently needed his help with the bullies at school who saw him as easy prey. But when the time came to be serious and selfless even if it meant putting other's lives before his own, there really was no better person who understood the value and importance of family than him.

Alfred nodded back to show he understood and apologized and then went to the puppet, who by now was yawning slightly from the slight hold up and the long wait.

Some quick, gentle words were exchanged and the puppet handed Alfred another balloon despite frowning slightly.

The balloon was handed over wordlessly to Brandy, Alfred now at a loss for words after seeing another side of his friend that he hadn't ever before.

Brandy nodded gratefully to show her thanks for his understanding.

She walked over to the man in the purple suit, who by now was staring at her with a twisted amalgamation of hope and intrigue.

"Brandy?" he eventually managed to say, holding up a trembling hand which he connected with his daughters.

"Daddy" she replied reassuredly, holding his shaking hand in her own, letting their gazes meet for the first time in a while.

"B,but...why?" he managed to stutter, making a colossal effort not to let his gaze slip away despite the obvious fear welling inside him to see the daughter he killed so close to him. "I, I killed you. I wasn't, I wasn't a good father."

"I can't just leave you here. Mommy would be upset with me if I did. And you're my daddy, daddy. Nothing can change that. It wouldn't be right for you to keep suffering like this forever and ever. And I would never forgive myself I left you here."

Vincent Afton, Brandy's father closed his eyes, clearly trying to suppress the fresh flow of tears trying to appear strong in front of his daughter. Trying not to make himself look any worse than he already did.

Brandy placed the string of the ornate purple balloon into his remaining quavering hand. "Come with us, and be free. If you come with us, we can see mommy again. She's probably been waiting a long time for us to come to her again, and she must miss you very badly now Daddy. For mommy's sake, leave this horrible place behind so we can be a complete family again. Isn't that what you wanted? For us to, to be happy together."

Vincent slowly let his reddened eyes creep open upon feeling the soft leathery rope in his hand. He slowly allowed a gentle grin to crack on his red, tear stained face as he realized what this was and took the balloon from Brandy.

Clearly now more lost for words than ever, Vincent nodded slowly as he stroked the balloon gently in his blackened, wounded hands and tried without success to speak, as he bit his lip. He managed eventually to utter out what sounded like a quiet "s,sank y, you."

"I, I forgive you daddy. I understand why you did what you did Daddy, and I forgive you. I do forgive you daddy and I still love you." insisted Brandy, still holding her father's hand as she reached for her own balloon which the puppet had been holding for her all the while, while she had been wondering whether to accept it or not. The puppet smiled approvingly as Brandy took her own balloon and stated she was ready now to head off. Not many people were ready to show such mercy to such mean people, and perhaps if there were more like Brandy who were ready to stand for what they believed in so that more people could get a second chance they'd never dream of ever getting, the world might be a slightly better place with slightly less cruelty and wars which happened when people let their petty arguments and hatred escalate into deadly conflicts.

"You're a good person Brandy" the puppet complimented "That was sort of a good thing to do, even if I would have acted differently."

Brandy smiled. "I'm glad you think so. When you get to know my daddy better, you'll find he's really not as bad as he looks."

It really was just like in that fairy tales she heard when she was younger. It really was just like they said in Song of the Sea, the timeless classic she still treasured when her memory of the others had all but faded with age and maturity.

"We always give our family members a second chance if we can, even if they are at fault." she quoted, as sunlight flooded the perimeter, covering the dark and gloomy room with a beautiful hue of gold.

She looked once more at her smiling father, who had still not found words to express his gratitude and regret over his past actions. Then she closed her eyes and let her grip on her balloon loosen.


End file.
